ESCAPE
by Chokoala
Summary: Il sait ce qu'il fait… Mais pas où il va
1. Chapter 1

Tu t'apprêtes à vivre leur rencontre. Car ici, les personnalités de Mathieu mènent chacun leur vies, sans se connaitre.

Je n'en dirais pas plus… Le suspense est agréable.

Plusieurs chapitres se succéderont au fur et à mesure des avis que l'on attribuera a cette fanfic. N'hésites pas à donner le tien !

Sur ce, je me tais définitivement, et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Note : Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et de son émission Salut Les Geeks.)

Enjoy !

* * *

_**ESCAPE**_

A peine enfermé, à peine évadé. En quelques heures seulement, son évasion était planifiée. Confronté à lui-même et avide de liberté, le célèbre criminel n'avait pas attendu l'avis de la justice avant d'abattre les gardes. Une course poursuite s'était alors engagée à travers les couloirs. Les bruits des balles résonnèrent pendant que les encouragements des autres détenus accentuaient sa soif de gloire. Un coup. Deux coups. Un cadavre. Deux cadavres. Ils tombaient telles des mouches sous les projectiles maintenant encrés en plein centre de leur front. Le Patron semait la terreur partout où il passait. Sans pitié et définitivement cruel, il arrachait les vies comme l'on arracherait sa gorge en avalant brusquement du piment.

Tout en escaladant le grillage penchant sous son poids, des hurlements se manifestèrent hors du bâtiment. La poursuite n'était pas finie. Mais sa conviction le persuadait de sa victoire.

Ses mains s'accrochaient aux barres de la clôture, posant sans profonde réflexion le bout de ses chaussures sur celles-ci. Aussi vif qu'un lion, il se retourna avant même qu'une balle vint frôler le lobe de son oreille. Il se figea tout entier mais son visage resta le même : amusé et aussi taquin qu'un enfant éveillant pour la première fois ses sens.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux plaqués contre sa nuque. Le vent était en colère.

Caché derrière ses lunettes tel un alligator sous l'eau prêt à bondir sur son déjeuner, un alignement parfait de dents blanches s'animèrent, propulsant vigoureusement de jolies menaces, suivit d'un rire sadique, plus effrayant que celui du Joker.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Messieurs, mais le devoir m'appelle. Vous n'empêcherez pas à un noble citoyen d'accomplir sa quête, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aimait prendre cette intonation frôlant le ridicule et définissant la moquerie même. Il tendit son arme, tira sur un des hommes qui s'écroula avant que l'écho de sa cartouche ne se termine. Il ne plaisantait pas, pourtant il s'amusait beaucoup.

Dans un comportement inhumain, personne ne réagit à cette insalubre mise à mort. L'instinct aurait voulu qu'au moins un d'eux vienne lui porter un vain secours mais tous restèrent immobiles, tels des clones robotisés, leur fusil de chasse prolongeant leurs bras crispés.

\- Que c'est triste… Vous n'aidez même pas votre ami ? Je suis outré par tant d'horreur. L'Homme n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Il soupira. En guise de réponse, un obus ne faillit faire qu'un avec son mollet.

\- Hé ! On craque son slip, les mecs… Vous savez très bien que ma patience à des limites. Et puis, entre nous, on sait tous, ici présent, que vous ne me tirerez pas dessus. Pas sur le tueur le plus recherché du pays, tout de même ! Enfin… Un peu de tenue.

\- Misérable connard, tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

\- Connard ? Voilà un bien vilain mot. Je possède un nom, tu sais ? Allez, prononce-le avant que je ne t'oblige à faire une douloureuse sieste prolongée. Prononce mon nom. Je suis persuadé que tu le connais….

Tout en appuyant sur ses mots, il allongea une nouvelle fois son bras en direction du geôlier qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui adresser la parole.

\- Allez, gamin. Dis-le. Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie…

Sa voix avait changé. Il ne jouait plus. Rauque et hypnotisante, elle était la plus jolie et la plus sensuelle de tous les assassins de ce pénitencier presque entièrement déserté, où les seuls gardiens de celle-ci étaient ces dix insignifiants êtres qu'il avait la ferme intention d'abattre sur le champ si aucuns d'entre eux ne lui obéissait. Il aimait ça les compromis, les pactes, la manipulation et le pouvoir.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps, gamin. Je suis dans une position bien désagréable.

La tension était palpable.

\- DIS-LE ! MAINTENANT ! OU JE N'HESITERAI PAS A TE LIQUIDER AUSSI RAPIDEMENT QU'UN CENTRE COMMERCIALE DURANT LES SOLDES !

Erreur qu'était ce silence provocateur et involontaire.

Dans une irrépressible haine, les coups partirent successivement, enchaînant les effondrements corporels. Qu'il était cristallin ce gloussement.

La résonance des meurtres se tut sous les hurlements déboussolés du Patron.

\- JE M'APPELLE MATHIEU ! MATHIEU SOMMET ! S.O.M.M.E.T ! NOM DE DIEU, CE N'EST PAS SI COMPLIQUE !

Sans prendre la peine d'admirer son travail, un pas après l'autre, son ascension progressait. Il était à présent au point culminant du faible mur troué, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Sans vraiment prendre conscience de la hauteur, il sauta et atterri fermement sur ses pieds avec une souplesse gracieuse et tendrement féline.

Ses habitudes reprirent le dessus, déjà en manque. Il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarette et en logea une entre ses lèvres satisfaites et tendues. Il l'alluma, et commença à marcher, comme s'il débutait une promenade digestive, délaissant quelques corps ensanglantés.

La ville n'était qu'à quelques heures de marches. Certes il aurait pu tout simplement récupérer une des voitures ou camionnettes du bagne. Mais il préférait être discret quelques temps afin que cette affaire s'estompe légèrement. Il avait beau adorer l'intérêt qu'on lui portait dans ces moments-là, prendre du bon temps n'était pas si déplaisant quelques fois.

Après quelques kilomètres parcourus à une vitesse plutôt confortable, les foulées au pas de course s'enchainèrent, chauffant ses muscles engourdis. Les buildings de la métropole commençaient à naitre à l'horizon, éblouis en ce milieu d'après-midi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre. 4h. Une idée germa au fond de son esprit. Une nouvelle manigance. Peut-être même un nouveau délit… Il sourit sous la simple imagination des différents scénarios possibles. Tuer était si hilarant pour cette caricature du meurtrier gentleman. Un expert dans l'art d'ôter la vie comme un gosse ôtant ces chaussures. Un engin de guerre dévastateur. Une catastrophe déambulant discrètement dans la rue, camouflée sous son costume accordé à la noirceur des murs de l'école primaire où il était tapi, attendant patiemment sa future proie. Sa prochaine victime. Son nouveau joujou.

Voilà son projet.

L'idée lui plaisait tellement qui accéléra la cadence, ne voulant pas rater la fin des cours, prévu aux alentours de 4h30.

* * *

J'espère que tu as aimé ce premier chapitre qui n'est que la mise en bouche d'une longue intrigue… La suite arrivera vite ! Laisse-moi ton avis surtout !


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESCAPE**_

En route pour le deuxième chapitre !

Bonne Lecture ! En espérant qu'il te rende avide de curiosité !

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésite pas à m'offrir ton avis !

Enjoy !

* * *

Le vent à contre-sens avait beau lui coupait le souffle, un quart d'heure lui suffit largement pour atteindre l'agglomération, se cacher tel un lynx, et allumer une douce cigarette. Il eut le temps de peaufiner le déroulement de son plan.

La cloche retentit depuis les haut-parleurs de la cour. 4h25. Décidément, la journée allait être drôle….

Inconsciemment, les enfants passaient devant lui, la candeur illuminant leur visage. Et elle était contagieuse. Telle une maladie, cette joie se rependit dans tout l'épiderme du criminel, lui procurant frissons et tremblements jouissifs. Il resta pourtant dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment le gros lot. Immobile.

Et involontairement un regard cyan croisa le sien. Il était si identique… Si subtile. En une fraction de seconde, il se décida.

C'était lui, le gros lot.

Seul et à pied, ralentit par un lourd cartable et dégainant une mine de parfaite victime, l'enfant marchait presque en dansant. Le Patron commença à le suivre.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une rue étroite mais encore fortement éclairée par le soleil. Rue par laquelle l'homme était passé à peine plutôt. Hilare sous cette coïncidence, il contint son ricanement, secouant sa tignasse.

Soudainement surpris, il se blottit contre un encadrement de porte tel un caméléon. L'enfant rentrait dans une voiture garée de l'autre côté de la chaussée, le volant tenu par sa mère. Le moteur gronda. Non, elle ne lui volerait pas son jouet.

Il quitta sa cachette, sortit son 9mm de sa poche et tira un coup dans le vide, signalant sa présence dans tout le quartier. Il soignait toujours ses entrées, quelques soient les circonstances.

La jeune maman resta paralysée sur le siège conducteur, sa voiture prise trop étroitement par deux autres véhicules, empêchant toute manœuvre rapide pour fuir. Impossible de s'échapper. Elle se voyait déjà morte.

Il marchait lentement vers elle, arme baissée mais sourire malsain pour compenser. Il se plaça face à la portière côté conducteur et se figea. La mère se crut un instant à l'abri, protégeait par le fin carreau de son modeste moyen de locomotion. Erreur. Un coup de poing vint le briser tel sur vulgaire bout de carton, fracassant au passage sa mâchoire. Un hurlement de douleur vint malgré tout perturber le vieux silence.

D'un revers de la main, il ouvrit la portière, détacha la mère et la lança violement sur le sol.

L'enfant encore à l'arrière de la voiture ne distinguait que furtivement le buste de l'homme en noir et n'entendit que l'arme vomir son contenu. Il se blottit sur lui-même en voyant le Patron rentrer dans le véhicule, avant de le voir s'engager tranquillement dans l'avenue, l'air de rien, abandonnant la jeune femme sur le trottoir.

Etant donné les circonstances, je vais devoir te garder quelques temps, gamin. Je ne voudrais pas que la police te récupère. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. On va déjà avoir assez de poulets à nos trousses jusqu'à ce soir…. Autant faire le boulot vite et bien, finit-il par ajouter plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Le Patron s'attendait à subir un torrent de pleures incontrôlables, de larmes et de plaintes aigues aussi criardes que le sang qu'il venait de répandre sur le goudron. Mais pas cette fois.

-Elle est morte ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ma maman…. Elle est morte ?

-T'inquiète pas, va. Un coup dans l'épaule ça pique juste un peu, gamin.

-Vous m'emmenez où, monsieur ?

-J'sais pas... Ça te dit d'aller foutre la merde dans d'autres villes, gamin ?

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la bourgade la plus proche après un long moment à rouler. L'horloge du quatre roues affichait 6 heures tapante. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais l'horizon commençait déjà à se fondre entre les nuages. Le moteur était la seul musique berçant l'irrégularité de la route bondée de gens rentrant après une longue et épuisante journée de travail.

L'enfant n'en pouvait plus. Rester muet n'était pas dans ces capacités. Ce n'était pas la peur qui paralysait son estomac, mais la curiosité.

-Vous vous appelez comment, monsieur ?

Cette timide voix fit ricaner le conducteur qui se sentit presque forcé de répondre. Il avait oublié à quel point il chérissait son nom. Il le prononça de manière royale, presque divine. Si fier de le porter.

-On me surnomme « Le Patron » dans le jargon judiciaire. Mais en vérité je m'appelle Mathieu…

-Mathieu ? Moi aussi !

Le freinage impromptu écrasa le petit corps qui n'était pas attaché. Le costumé se retourna brusquement, colérique. Les klaxons des automobiles se manifestèrent derrière lui. Il les ignora, créant un concert de grognements mécaniques.

-J'y crois pas… Je t'en conjure gamin, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

-Mais non, je te jure que c'est vrai ! S'interposa ledit Mathieu en rajustant sa caquette tombée sous le choc.

-Et je suppose que ton nom de famille c'est « Sommet » ! Ironisa l'adulte. Comment tu le sais ?

Le Patron frappa le tableau de bord, hors de lui, allumant sauvagement la radio.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je porte le même nom qu'un morveux qui se permet de me tutoyer ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, bordel !

« …comptant déjà un grand nombre d'attentats à son actif. »

Il releva vivement son crâne du volant, le posant sur le repose-tête.

-T'as dit quoi, gamin ?

-C'est pas moi, c'est la…

-Ta gueule.

Il tourna le large bouton contrôlant la puissance du son.

« La police recherche activement ce dangereux délinquant. Il aurait abattu durant son embuscade cette après-midi plusieurs forces de l'ordre…. »

-Forces ? Des couilles molles, oui !

-Chut !

« …blessé une jeune femme et prit en otage un enfant en bas âge, l'emportant à bord d'un véhicule gris immatriculé….

-Dis mon nom… Dis-le.

« …. Merci de contacter les autorités si vous avez une quelconque information. »

-Dis mon nom !

L'actualité changea, interpellant maintenant ceux intéressés par la météo.

Le Patron baissa le volume au minimum, redémarra la voiture, étranglant avec force le cuir du levier de vitesse, tendons contractés.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant qu'il prononce ton prénom ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, gamin. En attendant, on va partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si la radio parle de moi à cette heure de grande écoute, c'est que tous les agents de la région se sont mobilisés pour tenter de me coincer. Je peux pas prendre le risque de la perdre.

-Perdre qui ?

-Ma liberté, Ducon !

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 2 ! J'aimerai connaitre ton avis...

Sinon, bonne journée/après-midi/soirée !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Salut à toi, précieux lecteur. Voilà la suite. Alors attaches ta ceinture, c'est parti !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Sans prendre la peine d'être aimable et souriant, Le Patron accéléra malgré la nonchalance des autres routiers, les doublant dangereusement. Ils sortirent de la ville en quelques minutes seulement, traînant maintenant sur une vieille route de campagne abandonnée, décorée par de larges fossés boueux, des épouvantails ballant sous le même vent et des corbeaux aussi gros que des vautours.

Encore une fois, le jeune Mathieu à la casquette ne put s'empêcher de couper la parole aux chuchotements du poste.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

\- T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès, gamin ?

\- Je fais exprès d'être con ?

Le Patron, désemparé, décida de changer de sujet.

\- Dis-moi, gamin…

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Il l'avait demandé en prenant volontairement sa fameuse voix, celle rauque et menaçante, la même qu'avaient entendue les gardes juste avant de périr. Peine perdue, l'enfant s'en moqua sans retenu.

\- Non, monsieur !

\- Et pourquoi ça, nom de dieu ? J'ai pourtant tiré sur ta putain de daronne, gamin !

\- « Mathieu » c'est pas un prénom de méchant, mais plutôt celui du gentil super-héros ! Comme dans les dessins animés que je regarde avant d'aller à l'école…

\- T'es définitivement qu'un p'tit con, toi !

Il n'avait pas quitté le chemin des yeux, aux aguets. La moindre cachette, la moindre herbe haute pouvait être susceptible de dissimuler un véhicule de police. Il fallait mieux rester vigilant. La plus petite baisse de garde pourrait être fatale. Le Patron n'était que trop bien placé pour le savoir.

Le temps semblait aussi insupportable que la puissante respiration du conducteur, inquiet de voir une unique voiture le suivre de près depuis maintenant vingt longues minutes. Le paysage, lui, n'avait que peu changé. Les champs étaient vastes, les nuages étaient devenus menaçants, et la route inaugurait un remarquable rétrécissement.

Toujours hors agglomération, Le Patron décida d'agir. Il sortit de sa poche une cigarette qu'il alluma avant de tirer une agréable latte, lui rappelant que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu où il était la pièce maitresse. Il ricana dans sa barbe sous cette vision du monde qu'il s'offrait. Un rictus déforma son faciès, créant un contact glacial avec l'extrémité de ses verres teintés et la rondeur de ses pommettes.

Tout en rangeant son briquet, il retira l'enfant de ses pensées qui le préoccupait tout autant que sa première chaussette.

\- Attache-toi, gamin. Tout de suite.

Le petit Mathieu obéit en silence, reconnaissant une once d'angoisse dans ce conseil qu'il prit rapidement au sérieux.

Le pied appuyant de plus en plus sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, les pupilles aguicheuses du fumeur fixaient le rétroviseur.

\- Merde, j'avais raison. On est suivis. C'est bien ces enfoirés de poulets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors, monsieur Sommet ?

\- Les semer… Ou les tuer. Après c'est à eux de voir, gamin. Et tu veux que j'te dise un secret ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça…. Sale mioche.

Et la voiture démarra en trombe, les planquant contre les sièges et inscrivant sur le sol goudronné deux larges entailles noirâtres.

\- C'est limité à 70 km/heure ici.

\- C'est la taille de ton phallus qui sera limité si tu fermes pas rapidement ta gueule, ok ?

\- Mon quoi ?

Une sirène s'invita dans la conversation, faisant grimacer les poursuivis. La pédale était à présent encastrée sur le poussiéreux tapis.

La lumières de gyrophares s'estompa rapidement, pour finir par disparaitre totalement.

\- Quelles mauviettes ! Ils préfèrent ralentir et attendre des renforts pour m'encercler plus facilement ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais de…

\- ATTENTION !

D'instinct, le frein fut giflé par une semelle. La voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'obstacle, son parechoc manquant de peu d'embrasser les bouts d'une paire de tongs.

A la vue de l'homme qu'il avait failli aplatir comme une crêpe, le Patron se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, vu l'accoutrement qu'il portait. Un t-shirt aussi fluorescent et brillant qu'un feu d'artifice lui explosant au visage, un pantacourt vert kaki dénonçant des poils rebelles, le tout accompagné d'un énorme sac de voyage plus haut que l'homme en question.

Celui-ci n'avait même pas réagi face à l'action qui venait de se dérouler à cinq centimètres de ses orteils crasseux. Son seul déplacement était un unique coup de tête mou en direction du moteur vrombissant, la bouche entrouverte, un roulé pendant à ces cotés.

\- Complètement à côté de la plaque ce type… Dégage !

\- Il ne peut pas vous entendre, monsieur. Même si votre carreau est cassé…

Il se retourna. Si la ceinture ne l'avait pas coupé dans son élan, son passager aurait surement gouté à un savoureux cocktail de phalanges nerveux.

\- Toi je vais t'éventrer et…

Il s'immobilisa et suivit du regard le vagabond, choqué. Celui-ci était en train de contourner la voiture.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

Il ouvrit la porte arrière, jeta son sac qui écrasa l'enfant sous le poids et l'odeur de la bête, rentra à son tour avant de mettre sa ceinture, finissant par claquer la portière. Le tout dans une lenteur incontestable.

\- Salut, gros. 4 rue des andouilles, s'te plait.

Le soi-disant chauffeur de taxi et le gamin se dévisagèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment comment riposter. Le silence se termina par deux haussements d'épaules coordonnés et un regard que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de complice. Le conducteur se rassit, s'agrippa au volant et sourit.

\- C'est toi l'andouille, gamin.

Le jeune otage resta scotché face à la réaction de son kidnappeur, trop serein à son gout.

\- Euh, attends… On lui dit pas ?

\- De quoi ? Qu'on n'est pas un taxi ?

\- Bah oui.

\- On n'a pas l'temps, gamin. On a plus l'temps, murmura-t-il en titillant l'accélérateur.

Et la voiture repartit de plus belle, embarquant le nouveau coéquipier avec le chant criard d'une sirène se rapprochant de leurs tympans. Leurs pores se serrèrent sous le stress. Le danger était imminent.

* * *

En espérant que tu as apprécié… La suite arrivera bientôt ! (Plus vite que ce chapitre là, c'est promis !)

Lâche un commentaire au passage ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

En route pour la suite ! J'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à lire ESCAPE !

Petite parenthèse : Les retours de mes écrits sont toujours positives et même très motivants. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour ça. (Même celles/ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, c'est évident.) Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel point un compliment/avis sincère peut rendre heureux ! Voilà, voilà.

Je vous laisse sur cette note plein d'amour… Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Les occupants des fauteuils arrière ne se préoccupaient guère de la situation de crise dont seul le Patron était le responsable. Le nouveau, lui s'amusait à dessiner des signes de paix avec la buée de son propre souffle sur la vitre que même l'enfant trouvait ringard. A travers la sangle du bagage, celui-ci espionnait malicieusement l'amateur d'art.

\- Vous êtes bizarre, monsieur le hippie…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, gros ?

\- Tu sais pas tenir ta langue, toi ! Ragea le Patron sans se retourner.

Il l'ignora royalement, provocateur.

\- Bah, tu portes des lunettes de soleil rose et un bob alors qu'on est en hiver !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, gros… Je suis un hippie.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis qu'il est venu me montrer le chemin... Murmura-t-il comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler un important secret.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le grille-pain magique, gros ! Tu connais pas le grille-pain magique ? Tu veux que je te raconte la succulente histoire du grille-pain magique ?

\- Oh oui ! On va bien s'amuser !

\- Bon dieu, tuez-moi ! S'exclama le costard.

Le sujet de conversation changea soudainement lorsque le prétendu hippie prit une longue seconde pour déchiffrer un panneau.

\- C'est pas par-là ma route, gros !

\- Gros ? J'ai un nom, gamin : Mathieu Sommet.

Un hurlement aussi puissant que celui d'une souris asthmatique se brisa entre les amygdales du camé.

\- T'es un devin, gros…. C'est le pouvoir du grille-pain. Tu es l'élu.

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Se plaignit son interlocuteur.

\- Tu viens de deviner mon identité, gros... C'est un signe !

Une voiture bleue marine les rattrapait, tous feux allumés. Mais la conversation les avait sortis de cette réalité un instant.

\- Une minute ! Tu t'appelles Mathieu Sommet ? S.O.M.M.E.T ? Comme moi et le gamin ?

\- Mais non, gros ! S.A.U.M.E.T… Comme le saumon.

\- Et au passage, moi c'est « Somet » avec un seul M, rectifia le bambin dans la foulée.

\- Ah ! Que je déteste vos voix aussi flasques que ma demi-molle quand j'étais encore puceau !

\- Encore quoi ?

Leur échange n'avait plus aucun sens. Brusquement un gyrophare les éblouit. Puis un deuxième, suivit d'une voix déformée par un mégaphone qui vint transpercer leurs tympans. Mais la qualité était si mauvaise qu'ils ne comprirent pas un seul mot.

\- C'est le grille-pain magique qui nous parle et te guide, gros !

\- Ou la mort, parce que le propriétaire de cette merde sonore semble plutôt vénère, gamin !

\- On va jouer à cache-cache avec eux, du coup ? Ricana le petit en claquant légèrement ses paumes, commençant déjà à prendre gout à cette histoire.

\- T'as tout compris, gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gros ?

\- Rien ! Laisse tomber ! S'impatienta le criminel en rajustant ses lunettes. Maintenant fermez-la. La partie ne fait que commencer…

\- Un jeu, gros ? Quel jeu ?

\- Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! Mais comptez sur moi pour remettre cette discussion à plus tard, les loulous… A partir de maintenant, c'est bibi qui va s'marrer !

Son rire glacial conclut sèchement leur bavardage. Un rire qui démontra en tout point son amusement. Il venait de le dire, la partie ne faisait que commencer. Et lui seul avait pris connaissance des règles.

Dans la seconde qui suivit son hilarité, il tourna d'un seul coup le volant, obligeant le véhicule et ses passagers à massacrer un champ de blé qui était à présent leur nouvel itinéraire. Les branches des céréales leur paraissaient maintenant immenses étant donné qu'elles dépassaient largement la hauteur de la voiture.

Leurs corps se mirent à trembler sous les creux et bosses. Le Patron semblait pourtant garder le contrôle du véhicule. Sûr de lui, il accéléra même, dépassant joliment les 110km/h malgré cette jungle qui les ralentissait. L'aiguille du compteur paraissait perturbée, inhabituée à subir tant de secousses.

La vitre cassée permettait aux cultures de gifler le conducteur sous la vitesse, lui laissant de longues et fines marques sur sa joue gauche où perlaient maintenant quelques gouttes de son sang.

Sadomasochiste au premier degré, il rapprocha son visage de l'aération, riant doucement, les yeux mi-clos.

Le gamin se manifesta en hurlant brusquement. Son corps gesticulait dans tous les sens, finissant même par se retourner complètement, la tête sous le siège, sa casquette attachée au bout d'une de ses baskets. De l'autre côté, le hippie était toujours immobile et riait aux éclats, se croyant dans un manège prévu pour donner ce genre de sensations plutôt puissantes dans ce cas-là.

\- Gamin ?

\- Qu-qu-quoi ? Bégaya difficilement la voix paniquée.

\- Je les entends pIus ! Ils nous suivent toujours ?

\- Je-je-je… s-s-sais… pa-a-a-as !

\- Bordel, faut tout faire soi-même ici !

Il rouvrit les yeux, frémissant de plaisir. Que cette promenade était distrayante ! Il sortit son arme, la passa par l'ouverture coupante, tirant aléatoirement derrière lui.

Un pneu éclata, un peu trop près de leurs oreilles.

\- Et merde !

\- Tu-tu-tu-u… les a-a-as… eu-eu ?

\- Merde ! Merde et merde ! S'acharnait-il à hurler en violentant le klaxon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gros ?

\- On a crevé.

L'aiguille s'endormait de plus en plus, leur indiquant qu'ils perdaient de la vitesse.

\- Détachez-vous.

\- Et… pou-our-our… quoi ? Questionna le pré-pubère en tentant de se rassoir convenablement.

\- On va sauter.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! Hurla-t-il d'un trait sous l'angoisse.

\- Ça va, gamin, je rigole. Pète un coup !

Le véhicule s'immobilisa rapidement, ralenti par la muraille d'épis de blé.

\- Excellent ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me dégourdir les papattes !

Tous abandonnèrent le véhicule, s'enfuyant à travers cette forêt. Le chef de troupe prit de l'avance, se moquant presque de ses acolytes.

\- Attends-nous, Patron !

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Mathieu !

Son visage s'illumina à l'entente de son prénom. Qu'il sonnait bien sous ces vibrations de panique et de peur…

De ses bras musclés, il écartait la moindre graine, le moindre insecte de son passage. Rien ne s'engouffrait sous son blazer. Rien ne venait salir sa chemise collant à ses abdomens parfaitement taillés. Il était une bête chez qui le mot « collectif » n'existait pas. Survivre... Il voulait juste survivre. Et conserver cette liberté qu'il chérissait tant.

Ses enjambées s'accéléraient, déchirant le tissu de son pantalon et fouettant les paumes de ses mains. Il prit une profonde inspiration, heureux. Cette course effrénée dura plus de cinq interminables minutes, pourtant à aucun moment ses poumons n'avaient faibli sous la pression grandissante. Il ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Mais pas une seconde il s'inquiéta pour ses congères. L'adrénaline le prenait à la gorge seulement parce qu'il était tétanisé à la simple idée de se retrouver enfermé entre quatre murs, salis par les empreintes de craies et de poussières.

Seule sa personne comptait, depuis toujours il en était ainsi.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je t'invite à me laisser une critique (si possible constructive). Encore merci pour tout !

A la prochaine…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Après une longue et regrétable abscence de plusieurs millénaire, je poste ENFIN le 5ème chapitre !

Je posterai rapidement la suite, autrement dit dans les semaines à venir, vous avez ma parole !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Il arriva enfin à l'orée du champ, ébloui par le soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaitre. Il s'arrêta brusquement au bord d'une route qui à première vue se dirigeait vers un petit village.

L'athlète épousseta les épaulettes de son veston et caressa sa crinière ébouriffée. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux environs. Personne. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il consomma avec allégresse et se détendit dans un long soupir de soulagement quasi jouissif. Il était bel et bien seul dans ce lieu entièrement perdu et silencieux…

\- Aie, ça pique ! Se plaignit une voix aigüe non loin de là.

\- Et merde ! Souffla-f-il dans sa barbe en grognant tel un chien enragé.

Il ne se retourna même pas et commença à se diriger vers le dit-lieu.

\- Attends-nous, gros !

\- J'ai pas qu'ça à faire, gamin. J'suis pas moniteur de colo.

\- Mais tu nous as pris en otage !

\- Ne t'avise plus à me répondre comme ça p'tite merde ou je te fais sodomiser par un panda !

\- Y'a pas de panda ici !

\- Ta gueule. Et puis, qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

\- Pff… De toute façon t'es rien qu'un méchant.

\- Le mot est faible, gamin. Et je croyais que pour toi mon nom était celui-ci d'un gentil super-héros… Je me trompe ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, concluant ainsi la conversation sur une victoire, son interlocuteur étant trop occupé à ronchonner dans son coin.

\- On va où maintenant, gros ?

\- Se planquer pour la nuit. J'ai pas envie de vous trainer plus longtemps, gamin.

\- Si tu veux, gros ! Mais fais vite, s't'plait… Mon sac commence à casser mes épaules…

Il se retourna, marchant à reculons sur quelques mètres, dévisageant le camé, le temps de le réprimander.

\- Je vais te biffler et ça sera pas tes épaules qui seront casser, gamin ! Alors arrêtes de te plaindre et marche.

Sur ce ils s'infiltrèrent tranquillement dans la cité aux rues désertes. Le soleil était à présent déconnecté des nuages, mourant entièrement sous les plaines orangées. Un unique bar douteux était éclairé, une faible mélodie sortant par sa porte de verre fissurée et légèrement entrouverte, invitant le trio à entrer. Ce que le Patron ne fit pas.

\- On n'y va pas ? J'ai faim, moi ! J'ai envie d'un bon steak !

\- Moi aussi mais sois patient, gamin. On va y aller… Mais à ma façon.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'inquiéta l'enfant en marchant à côté du criminel, se forçant à lever les yeux au ciel pour distinguer le visage fier qui fixait l'autre bout de la ruelle.

\- On va pas seulement consommer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un rictus se mit à scintiller sur son visage, tout comme les étoiles brillant dans ses prunelles que l'enfant réussit à distinguer depuis sa place de parfait soumis. Une perle se créa aux creux de son dos recourbé, refroidissant vilainement son enthousiasme. Il ralentit, laissant quelques mètres entre lui et le criminel. Il n'avait plus très faim tout d'un coup.

\- Tu le veux comment ton steak, gamin ?

\- Euh… Pas trop cuit ?

\- Bien saignant, alors ! Bien saignant…

Il rit si fort que les réverbères se mirent à trembler, faisant grésiller leurs ampoules.

Avant de contourner le bar, le leader prit une cigarette, la dernière de son paquet.

\- Fais chier. Murmura-t-il en l'allumant, la protégeant de la brise glaciale par sa main, telle une mère avec son nourrisson.

Il balança naturellement son regard sur l'énorme panneau vert de la pharmacie qui clignotait vigoureusement un énorme et aveuglant « 18h48 ».

Les deux autres Mathieu s'étaient assis sur le trottoir crasseux et admiraient inconsciemment le paysage. Ils s'ennuyaient autant que des moules sur leur rocher.

\- Tu connais la blague des deux saucisses ? Demanda le gamin pour tenter d'engager la conversation, ricanant déjà de sa propre farce.

\- Non gros, dis-moi.

\- Tu vas rire… affirma-t-il. Alors, c'est deux saucisses dans un micro-onde et y'en a une qui dit à l'autre : « Tu trouves pas qui fait chaud ici ? » et l'autre elle lui dit : « Oh mon dieu, une saucisse qui parle ! ».

L'enfant éclata de rire. Et ce fut bien le seul. Son nouvel ami avait commencé à préparer son joint, sortant filtre et tabac, ignorant tout de l'hilarant gag. Frustré, l'enfant fit volte-face.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il sursauta maladroitement sous un rire mou mais assez puissant pour le faire glisser du rebord, s'étalant dans le caniveau.

\- Pourquoi tu ris que maintenant sale drogué de merde ? Tes neurones sont morts d'ennui et d'inactivé cérébrale !?

\- Peace, gros… C'est pas de ma faute si t'es drôle. Tiens fumes, ça va te détendre…

\- Attendez-moi là. Ordonna l'addictif à la nicotine en jetant son précieux dans la bouche d'égout à ses pieds, terminant ainsi l'insupportable débat.

Il s'enfonça dans une minuscule ruelle non-éclairée juste assez large pour que sa carrure droite puisse passer. Comme si elle lui était destinée personnellement.

\- Et on fait quoi, nous ? Râla une voix estompée par le mur tagué où était maintenant le tueur.

Tandis qu'il sortit son canon, il susurra d'une voix mielleuse de simples mots, même s'il était sûr qu'ils ne les entendraient pas.

\- Vous attendez sagement que papa revienne avec le diner, mes chéris…

Comme il s'en doutait, une minuscule porte en fer était installée dans la paroi, donnant sans aucun doute sur les coulisses de la scène de concert. Concert, oui… Il entendait la musique d'ici, en plaquant son oreille sur le métal froid.

Par chance il allait pouvoir s'infiltrer telle une hargneuse souris. En effet la poignée était cassée, ne verrouillant donc pas l'issue. Il remercia la rouille d'avoir fait l'effort à sa place.

Et il entra par effraction aussi facilement qu'un cambrioleur professionnel. Ce qu'il était aussi.

* * *

Laissez-moi un commentaire ou une remarque, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !


End file.
